Danian Slave
by Zeki-Kiryuu-kun628
Summary: Caleb's attempted suicide lands in Perim, to be exact Mount Pillar.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Chaotic and this is dedicated to Quazar, Starat132, Elememtal1000

Danian Slave

Chapter 0

I hated my life and there was nothing else for me, especially not in this world. Nobody would miss, right? This bridge, well it was 1,432 feet up in the air with crashing waves against sharp, pointy rocks below. I didn't care, well I did. My life was pointless and I had nothing going for me.

If you're wondering who I am. My name is Caleb Kale and I am sixteen-years-old. People call me Useless Cabe back at home, school and in Chaotic. If you're wondering what Chaotic is, well, it's a place that is set in a different dimension than the one I am currently in. The dimension connects with this other world known as Perim through a thing called a transporter, which is located in the middle of seven dromes in an area that reminds me of a large cafeteria. The large cafeteria is called the Port Court and I often spent my days lounging around there, well the good old days.

I hated my life, I really did. I gulped deeply; feeling like my thyroid was going to come up my throat. My mind was foggy, but I couldn't go back on this decision. My life was going nowhere and nobody would miss me, right? Why was I doing this again? What was the point? No, I couldn't be a coward, I wanted them to pay!

The days of harassment and self-harm was going to end. My friends were gone and my family had disowned me. My grades were slipping and I was close to dropping out, so this seemed like a good excuse. Plus, I was living in a cruddy one-bedroom apartment with no air conditioning and rats swarming everywhere. Yeah, I have a right to die!

There's nothing going for me. Nobody cared and I was just a loser at life. I took one last look at the road behind me and leapt to my final fate. There was nothing, but sheer adrenaline and the sound of my heart thumping loudly like it was going to explode. The wind caught my hair and I was nearing the dangerous waters. Maybe, somebody would miss me, right?!

Everything went blank and I saw the air bubbles arise from my opened jaw. It hurt, it hurt so much! My body felt like I had been smashed by a bulldozer, but I was as still as a corpse. Maybe, I had my life going for me, but nobody was going to save me. My vision became blurry and I felt limp. Things would go on and the world would be a better place with me gone. The last thing I thought was, "What have I amounted to?"

"You're moving! Why didn't you tell me?!"

A girl stood in front of a boy with a pale complexion and auburn, medium length hair. "I'm sorry Caleb," the girl said weakly. "But, it just suddenly came up."

"LIAR!" The boy shouted at the girl, apparently distraught. "I hate you!"

"But, it's the truth, Cabe, just believe me!"

"I did, but why did you just tell me right now?!"

"I thought you should know."

"You could have told me earlier!"

"I tried, but-"

"But, you were too freaking lazy!"

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, so the little Overworld Princess thinks she's too good to tell her best friend!"

"That's ex-best friend, roach! Get out of my sight or I'll crush you!"

"Fine, I never want to see you ever again! Oh, here's a little something to remember me by, snob!"

Caleb screamed and rose his fist against the girl's face. Bone collided with flesh and the girl screamed as she rubbed her black eye. "How could you?!" she roared as she got back up to her feet, gathered her belongings and ran off in the rainy street.

The dim streetlights shined and Caleb screamed. His best and only friend was leaving him. Now, he had nobody to turn to as the nightmares at school became worst. He knew he was going to face hell from Rika's father. Caleb wasn't sure if he could handle this, Rika's father was a bulky man.

Caleb didn't look anybody in the face. He sat in the back of the classroom sulking. All his classmates glared at him, even though Rika didn't press charges. Her friend, Lune, a fifteen-year-old girl with pink hair tied in pigtails and wearing a pair of blue jeans and light green blouse with matching sandals marched up to him. "How could you do that to her?! I thought she was your friend," Lune practically roared as her face became as red as a tomato and her eyebrows narrowed so tightly to her gray eyes that it looked like she was squinting.

"Leave me alone!" Caleb practically yelled at her and picked up his backpack and stomped off the classroom, followed by gasps from his classmates and crying from Lune. He hated that girl, she had always gossipped about him. She always had her idiot boyfriend, Kyle slam his head in the toilet, lock him up in his locker with barely anyway out. It was surprising that Rika had been friends with Lune and him.

It was long before I woke up, well I am surprised that I woke up. I thought I was a goner. Where was I? Why could I feel dirt underneath me? And, more importantly, who or what was dragging me away?

"Infect him with the parasite," I heard a loud feminine voice shout and I knew instantly where I was, Mount Pillar. The voice belonged to the Danian queen, I think her name was-I'm blacking out. I am being dragged away now and being thrown. It hurts, my body aches. I want to sleep and never wake up. Nobody come for me just let me die.

**I feel something squarish, I think it is my code scanner. However, how did it get here? How did this happen? Did I truly die? "On your feet maggot," one of the voices shout, but I can't feel my legs. Just let me sleep and never wake up, I don't deserve to live. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Chaotic.**

**Chapter 1**

**~Rika~**

I had been born a human and I think I died as a human. I knew that I had plunged into that murky river below. I knew I was close to drowning and my body ached like I was bound by several weights. It hurt to live and it hurt to die. I just wanted it to end.

My body surged with pain, I abhorred it. Why me? I deserved this for punching my best friend. Tears welled up in my eyes and I just wanted to punch myself. However, my eyes wouldn't open and I could only see thing through slits.

"I can't believe we caught a human," a raspy voice said.

"What's to be surprised about? They are always swarming around Mt Pillar and even all of Perim," another raspy voice replied.

"What do you think the queen is going to do with this human?"

"I think she wants to have him infected by a parasite."

"Why?"

"I don't know, perhaps to see if it'll survive the process."

"I doubt it. What use can a human be to us?"

"I don't know, but let's just keep an eye on it."

I felt myself slip into unconsciousness. It was relaxing, especially since they had me chained up to this dirt wall. The chains were heavy and I could barely move a muscle. My eyes closed and I saw a pair of eyes of a black insect-like figure staring at me through the bars of my cell. "Good night," I whispered to the figure that I thought was an hallucination.

"DanianThief512 has been challenged by OverWorldPrincess666," the robotic voice announced as the two figures entered the Krellan Drome. One was a young girl about thirteen and she had her thick, gray hair tied in a braid, she had half of her face hidden by a pair of rounded, thick bangs. Her eye, well the one that was visible was grayish-blue and she had copper skin covered in freckles. The girl wore a long, rose-pink kimono with matching sandals.

"Since OverWorldPrincess666 was challenged by DanianThief512, she will go first."

The one-on-one match was intense Caleb aka DanianThief512 fought as a cat-like creature named Bianka. Bianka had light gray fur with a cream-colored underbelly and black markings running all over her body. She had large ears that looked like they belonged on a kit fox rather than a cat and a tail that split into two near the end.

OverWorldPrincess666 transformed into a bipedal, prehistoric bird-like creature called Dractyl. Both of the players said, "Let's get Chaotic!" before the drome they were in transformed into an area that seemed like a bunch of towers covered by fog called Heightened Towers (not a very creative name, but I digress. It's 2:52 am when I am writing this).

Bianka used several vine snares on several out-of-placed rocks. She didn't have any battlegear on her, except a liquidizer, because he didn't know that OverWorldPrincess666 would choose this location. He wasn't too smart when it came to strategizing. Bianka used a Viper Lash to pull herself up to a window, at least now she had some balance and wasn't dangling in the air.

Bianka didn't know how she was reduced to using Vine Snares on the ledges of the towers again. Oh wait, she knew how, Dractyl had blasted her out of the window and nearly sent her falling to her death. While she was falling out, she had lost her liquidizer. Bianka hated this battle and just wanted to roast this turkey before he got her coded. She called into her available hand a powerful flame, "Torrent of Flame!" She sent the flamethrower at Dractyl and he was instantly coded. Bianka lost her leverage on the ledge and fell into the fog. The drome returned to normal and Bianka returned to being Caleb.

"That was a nice battle. I thought for sure that I was code," Caleb said with a smile.

OverWorldPrincess666 just crossed her arms and left the drome, "You only got lucky!"

It was the first day of first grade, a small boy entered the gigantic, white classroom just as the bell rang. Several adults and several children scurried past him as he found a table, which he placed his red, plastic lunchbox on. He was anxious, especially since his mother had taken him to a barber and gotten him an ugly bowl-shaped haircut and several, hideous hand-me-downs like a yellow t-shirt, a beige jacket, a pair of light green, torn sneakers and red trousers. The boy looked around nervously as he pulled out a small, red chair. Just as he was about to sit in it, a hand pulled it away. "Oof," the little boy, Caleb said as his butt hit the cold, tiled, white floor.

There was snickering behind him. A large girl with curly, orange hair wearing a big, orange baseball hat, red trousers and an orange-red shirt underneath grinned at the boy. "What's wrong baby? Are ya gonna cry?!"

The four other girls and one boy behind the plump, little girl joined in with their leader's mockery. Caleb didn't say anything, all he did was just let his hazel eyes feel up with water. "Oh, does da little baby wanna cry?"

"Stop it, Willy," another little girl stood in front of Caleb.

The little girl's name was Rika. She pushed Willy down and the bully got put in the corner. Rika and Caleb became friends after that. "I'm glad I met you," Caleb said one day to Rika while on the bus.

******(I feel like I am being too formal. I mean, my characters have more personality than I do. Man, how can I stop being so formal? I hope I did not bore you guys. I still need lots of practice. I think I rushed through this chapter. It is 10:44 pm here and tomorrow is Memorial Day. I might as well catch up with some school work for tomorrow. Perhaps, I will go swimming tomorrow. I mean, I might as well have fun on my day off. Considering Tuesday, I will be going back to school).**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Chaotic. I hope this will inspire you to write and I wish you luck with your fanfiction, Elememtal1000 and Quazar.

Chapter 2

~Parasite~

"If you want to make a change, you have to be the first one to do it," my father said as he ruffled my hair. I smiled up at him with the biggest, silliest grin I could muster. He smiled back at me and we walked back to the house together. All was well, except that I was only dreaming. Dreaming of an old memory I had when I was little.

My dad…,he was somebody I always looked up too. He and my mom, well, they were never together and I was just the result of a one-night stand. My mom ended up having another kid, my little sister, Agatha with another man, my stepfather. I remember so many painful and so many blissful memories from both of my biological parents. My mom would play board games with us at home on occasion with my stepfather and my three-year-old sister, Agatha joining in. And, my dad, well, he always took me to theme parks, because he worked there.

The memories I had with my dad just seem so blurry now. I can barely recall them. He was such a nice man and I always wanted to be with him. However, he had other plans. My dad, well, I stopped visiting him after I was thirteen.

His smile always haunted me and I always wished that he and my mom would be together. That was idle fantasy, which I still have. However, what is the point of idle fantasies if you have work to do? Fantasy was only a luxury for the BattleMasters and the nobles, not for a stupid mandiblor such as myself.

If you are wondering who I am; my name is Belako. That is Bell-a-co to you humans. Why am I even keeping this stupid journey? Why am I even writing in this stupid language known to you humans as English? I have seen many of your kind wandering Mount Pillar and it really infuriates me. Why? Because, I have a duty to protect my queen and my princess and you mangy Chaotic players cannot be trusted!

I hated humans for the longest time. You guys just scan us, our battlegear, our mugic, our everything for nothing, but petty favors. I was once one of your tribe, but I despise that part of my past. My human name was Caleb and that is all I will tell. Now, if you do not mind, I have fungi to gather for tonight's dinner. Unlike, you humans, I support my tribe and I do not betray them like that coward, Caleb did when he jumped off that man-made bridge!

It hurts! It freaking hurts!

I screamed as those roaches pushed that disgusting maggot down my throat. I nearly hurled! This was disgusting and no human should have to endure this! I wanted to punch these bugs in their guts, but I couldn't, because...well...I WAS CHAINED UP!

Odu-Bathax wanted to make an example out of me. He caught me wandering around one of the tunnels, well actually I was just lying there. You probably already know the reason, because I am the human that round up in Perim after trying to kill myself. Yes, that's right, my name is Caleb Kale! And, I hate my existence!

The pain of the chains are unbearable. They are digging into my already, bright pink flesh. I try to kick, punch, bite, anything, but I am so restricted. These stupid chains are everywhere. The ants keep my mouth forced open as they throw the pale yellow maggot down my throat.

I want to barf! I want to scream! I want to kick! I want to punch! I want to complain! I want, I want…to leave and never come back.

Maybe, my parents will be happy to see me. No, who am I kidding?! My mom would just throw me back into the streets after I tried to set the house on fire. Yes, you heard right! I tried to burn the house down, because I hated that prison.

Sure, we would have no place to live. But, I DON'T CARE! That man would pay for what he did to my mom and my little sister, Agatha. Nobody does that to them, nobody! I wanted him to be in that place when it burned down to the ground, but he already fled town like the coward he already is. My mom and my little sister are better off without me and that jerk!

Maybe, I am going crazy. I can't really tell. "The parasite is taking effect," I hear those ant freaks speak before it all goes blank. I just want it to end. I just want to die! Is that so much to demand?!

Sure, look at me like I am crazy. I am sure the queen is having you watch this crystal. It records all my thoughts, all my feelings, all my memories, all my everything, I can't stand it! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

What am I scaring you? Why don't you just smash this hunk of junk? I am sure Elder Illexia won't mind. She might just behind you. Keep your friends, but keep your enemies closer!

Rika, I'm sorry for hitting you! Agatha, I am sorry for abandoning you and mom! Lune, if you're listening, please go back! Oh what am I saying? You guys can't see this, because you're not here in Mount Pillar's Dungeons with me. I wish you were, so you could see how sorry I am.

You said I would never amount to anything. Well, guess what, I am! I am going to make Perim History, because I am the first human infected with a Danian Parasite. Oh joy! Hahahahahahahaha! Goodbye Caleb Kale, I hope you rot in Hell!

**********My blood and my vomit is everywhere! Isn't it just beautiful? My bones and my flesh are burning away. Oh, how it hurts! Somebody, please kill me! What good would a human-turned Danian do? I would probably only serve as an example to those unfortunate to end up in Mount Pillar. So, please, do yourself a favor and stay as far away from Mount Pillar and Elder Illexia as possible. She will show you no mercy! **


	4. Chapter 4

I had barely anything today, except Wendy's, cereal, and a Honey Bun. Yeah, it's a long story. However, I did manage to get out of the house today. Please review!

I don't own Chaotic. I hope this will inspire you to write and I wish you luck with your fanfiction, Elememtal1000 and Quazar.

Chapter 3

My head hurts and I feel everything spinning around. I can barely keep anything down, because I spit it back up. I feel my insides rot away as several appendages grow out of my body. It hurts, it hurts! Make the pain go away, please!

These bugs aren't doing anything, but force-feeding me. I am bound in several chains and I can't move. These insects are looking at me like I am some sort of alien. Well, the feelings mutual. I don't know what to do.

I can't sleep, the pain is endless. The moans and the groans aren't helping much. Why all the screaming?! Can't a guy get some sleep around here! I mean, I already have to deal with my painful, changing body and now the shouting from the guards and my fellow prisoners.

The lights are all on; my eyes hurt! "Up, you leeches," I hear a raspy voice screech. I try to shove the lousy excuse of a pillow over my head. Can't he just shut up? One of the guards notices me and my cell opens. "Oh, if ain't the little leech from yesterday!"

My pillow is snatched away from me and I can't help my screaming. My eyes! They hurt! Something protrudes from the top of my head, but I can't see. I can only dangle my feet and try to fight this teal-colored, large insect off. His eyes narrow at me and I can't help, but continue to scream.

"It hurts! It hurts!" I shriek. "What is with you freaks?! What did you do to me?!"

My ears are ringing and this creep only does is smash me against the dirt walls of my cell. I keep my eyes closed, because it hurts! My body is extremely sensitive, I feel like I am about to puke. He smashes me against the dirt walls repeatedly that blood or some sort of green liquid is oozing out of my head. I am tossed to the side and I can't help the puking and the weird, green ooze that came out of my mouth. I am assuming that it is blood.

I see several versions of the same giant bug approaching me. He grabs me again. I am up against the wall again and I feel sick. "Ugh, bleh…" I can't hold it and so I puke all over the bug guy.

I am being lead down the long, dirt hallways. Well, lead might be a little deceptive. The more appropriate word would be dragged. Yes, they dragged me down the hall. This is no way to treat a human, at least I still think I am human.

My stomach feels queasy. One of the guards has thrown a bag of bread towards me, but the bread has mold growing on it. I lose my lunch again. Why me? Why couldn't I just die?

I'm thrown in front of somebody. The figure before me is quite intimidating. She is like eight feet tall and has several appendages and brown body. The same blue bug that beat me up earlier was the one that threw me to this monster bug's feet, I think that's what they are called. I would run, but I am just too weak right now.

They mumble some stuff. I can't hear them and their voices are muffled. 'Bleigh', I still can't keep anything down, because I haven't had anything. I glance over towards one of the guards and I don't know how, but I grab the moldy bread. It might kill me, but anything is better than living here.

I'm thrown back up at my feet and I feel so sore. I don't know how, but I can't feel my ears anymore. My hair covers the entire left side of my face. Well, I think I still have a face. I can't feel my mouth or my nose anymore. I feel different and I think I am going to be sick.

"Take him away, I don't want him in my sight," I hear a loud voice order. I'm hoisted back on my feet. My constitution improved a little bit, but I still have a killer migraine. My vision is still blurry and I feel like I am going to fall down any moment. The blue bug from before throws me back into my cell. I think I will lie down for a bit, maybe I'll feel better after a long nap.

Odu-Bathax is really pushing my buttons, I can't take it anymore! I'll prove to that monster who's boss. Today he set up all the prisoners set about the dirt-made gym or whatever it is called. I keep getting dirty looks from the other prisoners, but I do not care what they think. I will prove them wrong and avenge myself against Odu-Bathax.

I keep my human-side Caleb at bay. He cannot interfere. I will not let us get embarrassed and picked on ever again! Caleb, stay quiet for a bit while I take over. I grab the nearest weapon towards me, I think it is called a sting blade.

I do not know how to work it. "Discard of Disarmy," I hear a voice shout and the sting blade is destroyed in my hands. I go for the nearest weapon, a pyroblaster. I do not have any mugic on me and even if I did, it would not work.

**Fire spurts everywhere. I do not know how to control it. I feel so powerful and all of them are running away like a bunch of roaches. Smash, Crash, and Trash are the only things that I think. I see them all lying around and my eyes catch sight of Odu-Bathax. Now, it's time for revenge!**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Chaotic and this chapter is a bit graphic, hence the M-rating.

Chapter 4

~My Brother~

Agatha's POV

It's been about ten years since my brother, Caleb left. I was only six when mom put him into the mental ward. He was a complete wreck before and after he came home from the hospital. If you're wondering why he was in the hospital, well long story short, he tried to hang himself in the closet with shoestrings. Why, I can't tell you, because I was only in first grade at the time.

My mom had a hard time controlling him. He would always skip class and stay home in his bed, sulking. The doctors put him on anti-depressants, but they had little to no effect. Caleb would say everything was alright, yet he would continue with the same strange behavior. Mom knew he was lying.

The teachers and the truancy officers kept bothering my mom about my brother. She thought about homeschooling him, but mom was a busy woman. I don't remember what work she did, but she always came home sweaty and frustrated in a black suit. Mom had grandma babysit me and Caleb would just keep himself locked in his room, probably sleeping, gorging himself with junk food, playing video games on his PS2 or sleeping. Grandma would make him dinner and she would hallar, "Caleb, if you are wanting dinner, I suggest you come and get it. I am not bringing it up to you again!"

The door would slam open. There would be heavy footsteps trudging down the stairs. A shadow with brown hair would briefly enter the small kitchen and grab the food. He would then run up the stairs like a stampede of oxen. And, slam the door shut.

Grandma always told my mom what happened at home. She had her hands full with me. For her, it was just one less child to look after. Mom would get angry with her mother and yell some words that I am not going to repeat. They were disturbing and loud.

I had to keep the pillow over my ears. I hated their shouting and yelling. Sometimes, I hated Caleb and just wished he would leave. I didn't mean it! Especially, after that horrific night.

My father, Caleb's step father busted into the house. He had something wrong with him, mom says that he was intoxicated. My dad came at my mom with a knife, blood went everywhere. I know this, because I saw the blood and heard her screams from my bedroom. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" she would shriek.

My dad would mutter some incoherent words. Things would come crashing into the floor. I was scared and ran down the stairs. "Mommy, daddy," I shrieked with my eyes full of tears.

"Aggie, get back!" Mommy shouted at me with blood leaking from her eye socket.

I screamed, well at least tried too. I don't remember much from that night, except that my dad was behind me. He had his knife to my throat, I can still feel the sharpness just mere inches from my throat. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, but he had his hand on me and I was frozen in place. My mom tried to talk some sense into him, but HE wouldn't listen!

"She's my daughter," my daddy yelled. He then fell to the floor with the knife sliding out of his hands. My mom grabbed my hand and fled out of the house. I remember seeing the house engulfed in huge, crimson flames. My mom stood with me at a neighbor's house, the neighbor already called the ambulance for my mom and the cops.

The cops showed up and found the remains of what had been our house. My dolls, my clothes, my bed; they were destroyed by the fire. My mom lost so much of her stuff as well. It was upsetting! I hate my dad! What was he thinking?! And, where did my brother go?

I tried asking my mom this, but she would just ignore me. I could see the hurt in her amber eye, she had just gotten an eyepatch for her damaged eye socket. The doctors couldn't save her right eye, the one that dad stabbed her with. "Mommy, where's Caleb?"

"Honey, he's gone…."

"Gone, where?"

"Honey, go to sleep, okay? Tomorrow, we're going to find a new home. I'm sorry that all this had to happen," she would say as she kissed my forehead and tuck me into my bed. I am not going to say where we were, because it's too embarrassing!

I just recently sat down with my mom. She and I are going to counseling. My dad is behind bars, I am scared that he'll get out anytime soon. She told me what happened that night. Her memory is as foggy as mine. However, she said that Caleb was the one that had smashed in daddy's head in with a chair and then lit the entire house on fire. He looked at mommy and yelled at her to take me and get out.

Mom tried arguing with him, but daddy was waking up. Caleb stabbed daddy in the back and he yelled at mom. "Get out of here! Forget about me!"

My brother's actions were dangerous and irrational, but he did what he had to do, I guess. My mom said that she had given daddy a restraining order, but he never stayed away from us. He kept harassing mom at work and threatened to take me away. The cops seemed to do nothing, but just give him a warning. I hate that man!

My mom also told me something else….

My brother, Caleb had thrown himself off of a bridge. The police never recovered his body. Anyways, you're probably wondering what this has to do with Chaotic. Well, the answer is this.

I just recently got my code on my red scanner. Yeah, I am an UnderWorlder fan, screw me! I transferred my code to this place, they call Chaotic. It's so weird! It looks like a giant cafeteria with several screens all over the place along with people walking around and robots flying about.

I've heard rumors from players that a strange Danian was spouted in Mount Pillar. He called himself Belako and apparently nobody could get a scan of him. He-

"Hey Aggie, aren't you coming?!"

"What? Huh? Erica?"

"To Mount Pillar, you said today that you were going to help me get a new scan for my drome match tonight, remember? Besides, aren't you tired of writing in that useless wordpad on your scanner yet? You've been writing for the past hour."

******"Oh sorry, Erica. Let's go get your scan!"**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Chaotic. I am sorry guys, I am not feeling like myself lately. I think it might be a combo of depression and writer's block. Yeah, I know that sounds like a lame excuse. I also don't know where I am going with this story. Any ideas?

I am also watching this new anime called 'Blood Lad' and apparently my computer is giving me some issues with watching the episode. It's 2:15 am here and I cannot sleep. I bet you guys have had those days. I am going to my psychiatrist on Wednesday to get some help.

Chapter 5

~Blasted~

Caleb's POV

I keep remembering my childhood and I was a jerk. My family once had a dog, a toy dog named Strawberry. Strawberry had short fur and had golden fur. I think he was part Pomeranian. I try to tune out my early memories.

We were at a pet store and I had my face pressed tightly to a glass display case, which had a puppy inside it. He was so cute! I begged my parents to get him, but like any parent, they said no. I thought that would be the end of it, but I was wrong. And, it happened when my stepfather picked me up from school; he had the puppy in his hands.

My classmates, well all the kids that I went to the after-school program with all smiled and all said, "Aw!" They all crowded around the puppy and it took awhile before I was able to leave. It was a happy moment until we got home. My mom came home that night and she went off on my stepfather, because they couldn't afford the dog.

She said some pretty rough words and it didn't help the walls were as thin as crap. You're probably wondering what happened to Strawberry. It's a long story, but I unfortunately have time to tell it. You're probably not going to like what you hear. I shouldn't have been so rough! Why am I crying?!

I remembered thinking that Strawberry was a toy. I bit his tail, I smacked him around, because that's what the kids at school did to me. That's what I did to myself! I hate the pain and tired of being the only to bear it. See, I told you would hate me!

Strawberry turned around and bit me on the face, I had blood dripping everywhere. Of course, I took accountability. I was careful around Strawberry, but he kept getting worse as he got older. He would chase adults, cats, and kids when we went on walks, which I barely took him on. Our landlady had to call animal control and my mom was tired of dealing with all the commotion. She gave him up to the pound.

I thought that would be the last we heard of him. However, that wasn't the case. We got a phone call from the pound the next day and we were informed that Strawberry had bitten another dog. I don't know all the details, but I feel guilty. Because of me, Strawberry had to be put down! Why did I have to be so damn rough?!

I still have nightmares, I really hate myself. I am just glad that I have Belako to take over. He is a better creature than I will ever be! I am such a pitiful being. I wish I could take back the things I did, but I have to live with my iniquity.

My queen's calling, I think her name was Aszil. She has a humanoid, black exoskeleton. Her mother was the former Queen Illexia, who is now leading the Nest of the Ancestors. I still can't tell the difference between the Mandiblors from Mount Pillar and the Nest of the Ancestors. Of course, when you get stuck dealing with manual labor for the past ten years or something, you get used to it.

One of those humans are here, I think I heard from Wamma that they were called Chaotic Players. Either way, I can't let her get close to the queen. I have my sting blade ready to blast her, but I just can't do it. She looks so familiar. She has curly, chestnut hair and blue eyes. Her skin is porcelain white and she has freckles all over her. The girl wears a pair of beige boots, a black skirt with black leggings underneath and a long-sleeved, navy blue sweater.

Belako's POV

This human is getting too close. Why am I afraid to shoot her? "Get out!" I yell at her, but she just keeps coming closer.

"I'm warning you! Get out!" I repeat, but this girl keeps coming.

"Agatha, get out!" I scream at the girl and we are both caught off-guard. Why is this girl looking at me so weirdly? Why did I say that name? I don't even know this girl. She pulls out her red device, I believe they are called Scanners.

"W-Who are you?!" she demands.

Part of me wants to tell her, Caleb wants to tell her. However, I hear shouting. The guards are coming and I yell at her again, "GET OUT!"

She just doesn't listen. Why are humans so stupid?! "Blast her," I hear the guards shot and I have no choice, but to join them, because that's what they expect of me.

********** She pushes a button on her 'scanner' and disappears in a flash of blue numbers and letters. Caleb is relieved. I don't know what I'll do if I see that human again. I hear my BattleMaster calling and he doesn't sound too happy. I can't blame him, considering I let that player get away. I am sure Queen Aszir is going to have some excruciating punishment in store for me?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Chaotic and especially not Lord von Bloot.**

**Anyways, guys, my birthday is coming up in ten days. I will be twenty-two years old, yay! I am hoping of getting a Playstation 3 for my birthday. I already have Kingdom Hearts 1.5. I wonder what type of other games that I will get. I am so excited! Plus, I got to pay my bills first. *sigh***

**I also have other news. Today, I went to several pet stores and pounds today. I introduced my friend's granddaughter to ferrets. They are so cute and not very fury. We also got to see some dogs and cats today. I saw an orange and a green Oscar fish at one of the pet stores as well as some albino ones. Man, they are hideous. Why am I so afraid of fish again?**

**I tried getting over my fear today, but this parrot squawked loudly and it just exacerbated the problem. Boy, why do birds have to be so loud? There was a large, albino python there. Thankfully, it is not for sale! I mean that thing could probably kill a person. There was also a rabbit humping another rabbit today. We also gotten to see some rodents today and got to hold some dogs today. There was this one black Chihuahua that was really loud today. He was licking and had kept sticking his paw out.**

**I am not going to mention the dog's name, but he was returned due to barking too much. Yeah, he is a Chihuahua. That is what they do. I once had a Chihuahua Mix, but thankfully he was a quiet dog. I miss him! I bet you guys know how it feels to lose a pet.**

**Anyways, I am thinking about volunteering at an animal shelter. I am also thinking about getting a cat. I saw one cat at the pound we visited today, but he got transferred to the last pet store we went to today. He is so nice and those bat, female cats were so mean to him. I digress, here is the story you've waited so long for, be sure to leave a review and a favorite and a follow.**

**Chapter 6**

**~Battle~**

A group of girls sat at a table in the Port Court, all of them watching a battle on the big screen. The spinner was spinned and a location was chosen, Glacier Plains. One of the girls whistled, "Gee, Aggie is gonna have a hard time, especially since BiTTer999 is using some creature we've never seen-"

"Sh-" one of the girls said and they turned their attention back to the big screen.

Aggie and her opponent, BiTTer were on their last two creatures. Aggie stared at the clear screen in front of her. "Who is that?" she asked the boy. He had aqua-blue hair that was styled into a mohawk, wore a pair of camouflage pants, a black vest over a gray t-shirt, a pair of brown combo-boots and sunglasses with red lens.

BiTTer crossed his arms, "C'mon, aren't ya gonna choose your creature already. You're already down to two and I really want to get this over with!"

"Hold on," Aggie snarled.

The two players touched the images on the clear screen. The music began playing as they began to transform in a warp of blue numbers and blue letters. Aggie became Lord von Bloot, a creature that looked like a mix between a fury and a male skeleton. He had teal skin and wore a loincloth. The lord of treachery also had two eyes; one mechanical and one crimson. And, he had a bald head with the only piece of blonde hair tied into a ponytail (Yes, I know that sounds girly).

BiTTer became Locas, an orange alligator wearing red armor. "Let's get Chaotic!" Locas or BiTTer said in a raspy, deep-toned voice.

The blue drome transformed into an arctic wasteland. Lord von Bloot overlooked the numerous snow-covered mountains with his Spectral Viewer, because Locas was a Mipedian and capable of invisibility. Lord von Bloot caught sight of the ugly beast and launched several fireballs at the fleeing Mipedian.

Locas ducked beneath a cave and Lord von Bloot followed him inside, still holding his Spectral Viewer. A huge blast of lightning was sent into the male furie's direction. He flew out of the way, but his Spectral Viewer was not so lucky as it was blasted to code. Locas became visible again and went on about how Aggie could not see him now without her 'precious' battlegear.

A mugic was cast and the notes played. Lord von Bloot wasn't backing down. He blasted the reptile with an Inferno Gust. The alligator dodged it and blasted Lord von Bloot with a Rust Toxic. Lord von Bloot was hit on impact and fell to the ground, his wings no longer being of any use. "Any last words," Locas said in a snide voice.

Lord von Bloot broke out of the moldy, red substance and casted a mugic. "Fortismo!" the furie yelled as he was enveloped in a scheme of radiant light.

"That was my line, BiTTer," Aggie yelled as her creature, Lord von Bloot became gigantic. Several lightning bolts were fired, but Locas managed to dodge them. "Striking Bolt," Aggie yelled as a small ball of golden lightning was erupting from his hand.

Locas ran for cover as the teal furie made the ball of golden lightning bigger until it was like a spear. He threw it and it went close to where the alligator was. Locas appeared out of his hiding spot, "Is dat the best you can do?"

"Not even close," Aggie smirked.

The golden spear erupted into a massive array of beautiful, dazzling lights. The lights went everywhere and struck Locas right in the chest. Locas growled and released a painful yelp before he exploded into several blue numbers and blue letters. "Another one bites the dust," Aggie said as she was enveloped in several blue numbers and blue letters before returning back to her human form.


	8. Chapter 8

I recently got a new kitten. Guess what I named him? His name is Mheetu, pronounced Me Two. Mheetu was Nala's little brother from the 'Lion King' or as it was called in the early stages of production, 'King of the Jungle'. He was scrapped, because the producers didn't want to portray a concentration camp, which makes sense.

Tomorrow, I have a doctor's appointment. I hate doctors. They are so boring. My kitten, Mheetu is chasing his tail and sleeping on my sketchpad. My birthday just passed five days ago.

Anyways, here is the story. Please be sure to leave a review. And, I made good on my promise, Elememtal1000.

Chapter 7

~Battle Two~

Lord von Bloot flapped his wings as he looked around for his enemy. Three yellow rings shot out of nowhere. They nailed him to one of the steel beams that made up Iron Pillar. A large, bipedal, four-armed ape jumped out of nowhere and came face to face with the male furie. His sharp claws pierced right through the ribcage of the traitorous Underworlder and blue numbers and blue letters came flying everywhere.

"That's gotta hurt," one of Agatha's friends whispered.

"Go Aggie," another of her friends cheered.

The ape and Aggie were back in the battle drome. The ape transformed back into BiTTer999 and he had a victorious smirk on his face. Aggie was fuming mad and she spun the spinner. The location landed on the Lava Pond. BiTTer999 and Aggie pressed their creatures and instantly transformed into them in the typical swirl of blue letters and blue numbers.

The two creatures released a mighty roar before the drome transformed into a fiery furnace of volcanic lakes and molten rocks that just seemed to make up numerous islands. The creatures were named Twesmane and Tez. Tez was a shark-like male with a long, red tail that had a small flame at the tip of it. He walked on two legs and used his two flippers to hold two battle-gears that looked like long swords, which shot flamethrowers at his nearby opponents. He looked around anxiously for his phoenix-humanoid opponent known as Twesmane.

Twesmane as stated as before was a phoenix-humanoid creature. She had a human face, but the rest of her appeared to be bird-like. She had scarlet skin with long, flowing crimson hair. Her wings were leathery and they had a five foot wingspan. And, she wore a knee-length purple dress.

Tez spotted Twesmane flying. He launched a fireball at the female and she countered with a blast of flame from a pyroblaster. The flames collided and ended up in smoke, which left both creatures coughing. Twesmane was the first to regain her composure and she launched a Torrent of Flames at Tez, who dodged out of the way. He fired several fireballs at Twesmane, which she easily flew out of the way of.

Tez kept firing several fireballs and Twesmane was finally hit. She fell into the lava and one would expect her to break into several bits of blue numbers, letters and data. But, she just soar out of the lava like a phoenix from the ashes. She released one powerful flame, which obliterated the shark in an instant.


End file.
